What would make Dean stop hunting?
by Scene Queen
Summary: This story is a response to a supernatural challenge on what would make Dean quit. Its sorta a sequel to my other story, but you could read this one before it.
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural Challenge.

The Challenge: What exactly would make Dean stop hunting?

Dean Winchester cleared his throat, and spoke the words that he thought would never come out of his mouth. "Sammy, I'm not hunting anymore."

Dean's brother Sam nearly choked on his coffee. "You're kidding me right?"

"Not at all." Dean said, his face hard and serious.

"May I ask why you have decided to quit?" Sam asked, still clearly not believing this piece of news delivered to him by his brother.

"Dylan and I are getting married."

The statement hung in the air, the brothers staring at each other. Sam's brown eyes showed no emotion. Dylan had originally been Sam's girlfriend and best friend, but Dylan had kissed Dean, and after that, things just never seemed the same. Dylan and Sam tried to work it out, but they just gave it up and Dylan went out with Dean, while fixing the 9-year friendship with Sam. It killed Sam inside to see Dylan and Dean so happy, when Sam thought Dylan was the girl for him after Jessica died. And now, he defiantly knew nothing would be the same between the three of them. Sam knew he needed to be happy for his best friend and his brother, so he put on a smile and said, "Oh. Well, that's great!"

"I mean, no hard feelings or anything right? We're still cool right?" Dean asked his brother. It had been a year since the official breakup with Dylan and Sam, but Dean still knew that Sam had feelings for Dylan.

"Yeah, we're cool. It's great you've finally found someone. When did you propose?" Sam asked.

"Oh…around last week. We had to talk about when and what to tell you." Dean said.

Sam nodded, trying to look understanding. But deep in the depths of his mind, he was racing with questions.

_How could you take my girlfriend and marry her?_

_How come you didn't tell me sooner?_

_How come she didn't tell me?_

_HOW COULD YOU?_

_Brothers don't do this to each other._

_You hurt her I'll kill you._

"So, when is the wedding?" Sam asked.

"Next week actually. There seems to be a lack of weddings going on, so we got it pretty easily. And, Dylan wants you to walk her down the isle by the way." Dean said, like it was the kind of thing that happened every day.

Once more, Sam choked on his coffee. "She what?"

"Since, obviously, her father is dead, and you are her best friend, she wants you to walk her down the isle." Dean said plainly.

"And she couldn't tell me this herself why?" Sam asked.

"Right now she's busy. Her and her friends are getting her dress right now." Dean said.

"Oh." Sam whispered. Why did Sam feel upset that she didn't invite him? It felt like they were breaking apart after so many years of friendship, all because of Dean. And now she was getting married to the jerk. Damn his brother.

Sam left the kitchen of the house the three of them shared. He assumed they would move out together and leave him by his little depressed self. Sam could not believe that he was distressing. He should be happy for her; didn't he want the best for his best friend? He found himself taking his cell out of his pocket and dialing that famalliar number. The phone rang 4 times before her clear voice came on.

"Hey Sam! I guess Dean told you everything?" asked Dylan, her voice happier then it had been in ages.

"Yeah, he did." Sam said, his voice becoming happier as well, his mind was formulating a plan. Maybe he could get her back.

"Great. I hope you said yes, because it would be rather sad if you didn't." Dylan said.

_Would hate to put a damper on you're mood. I mean, since you act like everything is okay, marrying my brother when I still love you, and I know somewhere inside of you, you do too., _Sam thought to himself. He put it inside and said, "Yeah, of course. I'm really happy you chose me. Would you think about having lunch with me today, just the two of us? It's been a long time since we actually have hung out without Dean." Sam said, hoping it wasn't too obvious he still liked her.

"Yeah, I'm done here. Can I meet you at our usual place in 15 minutes?" Dylan asked.

"Yep, sure, I'll be there." Sam said quickly and hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

2nd Chapter

When Sam arrived at the diner, he saw that Dylan had already arrived. She hadent noticed his arrival, so Sam took this moment to watch her. She had that same long blonde hair, but since dating Dean, she had taken out those black highlights that made her Dylan. She still had those deep blue eyes, but instead of being dark and cold, they looked happy, the happiest she had looked in all the time Sam had known her. As much as Sam hated to admit it, she was much happier with Dean then she was with him. Maybe he shouldn't try to steal her from him. But Sam shook that thought from his head and thought about how he was better for her then Dean was. Sam was nice, and funny, Dean was rude and sarcastic. Finally, Dylan looked up from her menu, and smiled at him.

Sam walked over and sat down across from her. She reached over the table and gave him a hug, Sam stunned for a second, then hugged her back. They settled back down in their seats, and Sam cleared his throat.

"I'm happy for you Dylan." Sam said, his voice sounding sincere, but he knew his eyes were betraying him.

"Sure you are."

"No, really I mean it." Sam said, giving her a smile, hoping she would believe him.

"No, you aren't. Your best friend, and ex-girlfriend, is marrying your brother who she kissed while going out with you. You aren't happy for me." Dylan said. She knew Sam like that.

Sam's face grew hard. He looked up at her with his deep brown eyes. "I am too happy for you."

Even though Sam knew deep down she was right, Dylan was always right about that stuff.

"Its just that…I still love you. And I always will."


End file.
